Nayax
Nayax is a life-long Nobody due to complications with her Nobody mother's pregnancy. She is a member of Organization Eternal, known as The Fallen Angel. Story Birth She is what is known as a "second generation Nobody". Her mother, Dexaniell, was part of a now fallen Organization called Neo-Org, where she met Naa`s father. Her dad was called Braixer and he was a gentle and caring man. She was going to be born with a heart, but her mother got involved with a cruel man, who seemed to have been consumed by darkness during the years. This involvement with the man caused Nayax to lose her heart. Unfortunately the man didnt leave right away after she was born, and exposure with his constant and uncontrolled darkness caused her to develop a small darkness infection that would cause her problems in the future. The name her mother was planning on giving her if she was born full was Anya. Early Childhood She had a pretty normal childhood until she was about 6 or 7 years old. The demon that had caused her to lose her heart had been missing for some years and everything was perfect; her mom made sure she learned to read and write at a young age while her father passed on his love of books to her as soon as he could. A couple weeks after her birthday, the demon came back and threatened to kill her and her mother. With the help of other members from the organization, they were able to vanish the demon and she was able to stay with her family. This memory still haunts her. Unfortunately, her life would never be the same after this incident. Fall of The Neo-Org A couple weeks after the traumatic visit from the demon, Neo-Org was raided by Keyblade Wielders. Apparently the Superiors had angered the wrong people and when the attack came, instead of staying and defending the people who were loyal to them, they disappeared to never be seen again. Some people say they were captured weeks before the attack, others say they were killed, while the most spiteful ones accuse them of cowards and fleeing for their own safety. As the castle was being flooded with Keybladers and screams from fading members were heard, a small group of people gathered in the library and thanks to the power of one of the oldest members they were taken to safety. Unfortunately, the power that kept them safe was not exactly precise with the landing and the group got scattered leaving Naa and her mother, Dexaniell, stranded in some unknown world. Living on the run She spent a couple of years with her mother world hopping. Dexaniell had the idea that she would eventually find those who were missing and she would be able to rebuild her family. Keybladers and Heartless did not make this an easy task, and Dexaniell slowly started to lose her mind. Thanks to this paranoia and endless search, little Nayax learned how to portal at an early age. She was barely 9 when her mother decided to leave her behind, saying it would be safer for her. On her own Being able to portal on her own made this easier, it was not a happy time for her though. She turned into what most people know as a slum rat, robbing to survive and hiding anywhere she could to rest a bit. She spent her life for a couple years hopping from world to world, robbing what she could, she even pretended to be others in order to get more treasure. Eventually she ended up in the sunny Hawaii, where after years and years of stealing and a couple scares, when she was 18 she managed to buy a house and still keep a little bit of money in emergency cases. Having a place to call home did not stop her from world hopping, by now she was addicted to exploring new worlds and got a thrill out of stealing. This earned her a couple wanted posters in several worlds, not that she knows of course. But even though she had somewhere to go, this did not satisfy her need for a family. Finding a new home Element and Weapon Element Pain She has control over pain, in case she is injured she takes all the feeling of discomfort and pain away. She can always inflict the pain to others, without actually causing them any real physical damaged, it is more of an attack to the nervous terminals in the body that will make the user experience pain without being injured. Weapon Poi She has different kinds of balls that she can attach to the chains, the ones she normally uses are smooth ones, but she also has spiked ones for a harder battle, and ones she can lit on fire for when she needs to fight someone with strong ice magic. She also has ones to play with, they glow different colours and are really amusing. When not being used, they are shrunk and stored in a small box she always carries with herself. Relationships Rixnae Noxthajan Jinx Raxen Redwx Category:Eternalites